The Eleventh Must Fall
by Under This Rain
Summary: "Tu as peur. Tu as vraiment peur. tu ne sais pas pourquoi. Tu ne sas pas comment tu le sais. Mais t'as fin est proche et un goût amère tape dans ta bouche a cette pensée. Mais…tu n'as pas envie de quitter ce corps, paas envie de laisser tout ce qu'il représente derrière."


_**Bonjour Bonjour!**_

_**Euh...Me jugez pas trop durement s'il vous plait...je sais pas trop quoi penser de celui la...il fallait que j'écrive, il s'avère que j'ai écrit sur ce thème, je ne sais pas trop pourqupi d'ailleurs...ca fait des mois que j'ai pas réelement écrit dans ce style la (quel bon retour au sources, ca me fait du bien quand même) mais du coup j'ai sans doute un peu rouillée. Je sais pas trop. Je sais plus. On va mettre ca sur la fatigue...bref, critiques, comme d'hab, s'il vous plait...en plus je pense, qu'il y a matière...**_

_**Bref, Bonne lecture!**_

_**Enjoy!**_

* * *

Tu as peur. Tu as vraiment peur. Tu ne sais pas pourquoi. Tu ne sas pas comment tu le sais. Mais t'as fin est proche et un goût amère tape dans ta bouche a cette pensée. Pourtant, il y a Clara, qui te protège, de partout dans ta timeline; pourtant tu as déjà déjouée la mort, au moins une fois. Puis tu sais qu'il y a les régénérations. Mais…tu n'as pas envie de quitter ce corps, pas envie de laisser tout ce qu'il représente derrière.

Tu est vieux. Trop vieux, peut-être et tu ne sais pas si c'est un don ou une malédiction. Tu va voir encore plus de gens mourir, pleurer, se perdre. Et tu ne veux pas. Tu ne peux plus. Tu est peut être trop âgé pourtour ca. L'aventure, la course, sauver l'univers encore et encore. Mais tu ne peux pas t'en passer, par ce que c'est une fuite. Et que cette fuite est belle, délicieuse, qu'elle est aussi pleine de tristesse qu'elle l'est de bonheur. Le futur, même si tu l'as vu des milliers de fois, te fait peur. Tu as peur de demain. Par ce que on ne sait pas, tout peux arriver, et surtout le pire. Tu n'es pas du genre pessimiste, et pourtant. Ce corps te réconforte, par ce que tu as appris à le maitriser, à faire avec. La régénération, ca voudrai dire tout recommencer de zéro. Te réapprendre toi même. Mourir signifierai la fin d'une époque. Comme ta onzième régénération a été la fin de Rose, cela la signifierai dire au revoir définitivement a Amy, Rory…Et peut être River. T'aimera t elle encore? T'as t elle seulement aimée, connue, après? Trop de question, pas assez de réponses.

Tu ne veux pas partir. Tu ne veux jamais partir; Tu ne veux pas découvrir quelqu'un d'autre. te découvrir a nouveau. Ce n'est pas drôle, on ne sait jamais sur quoi on va tomber.

Et si c'était réellement ta fin? Totalement, intégralement? Si cette fois il n' y avait pas de régénération? Si plus rien de t'attendait? Si…Tu préfère ne pas y y a trop de possible, trop de futur, trop d'issue dans ce cul de sac qu'est ton avenir. Tu sais qu'à un moment donné tu seras bloqué, que tu ne pourras plus courir, plus fuir. Mais tu refuse d'y penser.

Tu ne sais même pas comment, ni quand ça va finir. Tout ce que tu sais c'est que ca se rapproche alors, a chaque seconde tu es à l'affût. Du moindre danger, du moindre signal. tu peux rien faire pour essayer de le battre, car tu ne sais pas ce que c'est. Ce n'es pas comme auparavant. Pas de date, ni d'heure. Pas de compagnons pour t'aider. Rien. Le vide. Et tu tremble chaque secondes un peu plus.

Tu reste dans ton Tardis, même si tu sais que ce n'est pas la solution. Il ne faut pas que tu reste seul parait t il …mais tu n'est pas seul . Elle est avec toi, et elle le sera toujours. Le Tardis et ton seul compagnon. Elle te connait et tu sais qu'elle s'inquiète, a sa manière.

Que va t elle devenir, si jamais c'est réellement la fin? Cela te brise le coeur de l'imaginer dépérir, seule, dans un lieu auquel elle n'appartient pas. Et tu te rappelle qu'elle était également sur trenzalor. Elle serai morte en même temps que toi, peut être…

Tu sais que tu devrais profiter, en attendant, ne pas t'en faire. Après tout tu savais que ca devait arriverai a un moment ou a un autre, c'est juste que…tu ne pensais pas que ce serai si tôt. Tu espère que ce sera quelque chose de bien, de 'assez spectaculaire, au moins histoire d'y mettre la forme. Pas une mort bête. Tu veux une mort au coeur de la bataille, même si c'est pour une régénération. Pas les Daleks.. Tu les connais trop bien et depuis trop longtemps, cela voudrai dire qu'ils ont en quelque sorte gagner. Non. Ni les cybermen,ils ne sont pas assez puissant pour mériter ta mort. En y réfléchissant pas grand monde ne l'est…Seul Amy ou River mériteraient que tu meures pour elles. Ou la terre. Oui, la terre la mériterait aussi.


End file.
